When Empires Collide
by The Rookie Author
Summary: Rome. The greatest civilization Ancient Earth knew. But what if it hadn't existed on our plane of existence? What if it had lived in a world of magic, a world of dragons, a world of the Dovahkiin.


**When Empires Collide**

 **Cyrodil City, Cyrodil Empire**

Emperor Lutherian was not a happy man. Even though he was the sole ruler of the mighty theater Cyrodillian Empire, which spanned from the bitter cold planes of Skyrim, to mighty Cyrodil herself. Who gave a damn if his citizens were content with his sovereign rule, Cyrodil could never have enough provinces under its grasp. However, when you owned all the known land in the world how he supposed to expand your Empire even more? Discarded reports from his dozens naval scouts lay strewn across his wooden desk, discarded upon the mahogany floor descriptions of nothing but the barren sea that stretched for miles upon miles. There were only a few untouched reports left and Lutherian knew exactly what most of them would say, they would almost certainly be cries for assistance from the whiny generals in charge of his men in Skyrim. They dramatized the problem of a few insurrectionist barbarians, who called himself the Stormcloak's. They were nothing but a bunch of farm boys under the command of an idealistic Jarl who had his hungry eyes fixated upon Lutherian's throne. Just so that he would be able to say I told you so to himself she searched through the pile of reports to see if he was correct. And he was, except for one which bore the mark of one have his naval scouting vessels. As he read it his hands began to shake with glee. This was exactly what he had wanted. The scout ship had reported seeing a rather large coastline in the distance. Although they lacked the means to investigate it farther, from what they had seen it appeared to have settlements of an agricultural base. It was so primitive that the ship had even seen a single port or boat. Likely, thought Lutherian, a prime underdeveloped barbarian civilization for the taking. He shouted with joy, if, no WHEN he seized the land, for all though he trusted the Elven phalanxes, mages and archers far more than comparatively inferior Nord and Redguard shield walls, and the damned Kahjiit cavalry that his predecessors had for some reason foolishly allowed into the Legions, even the Imperial Soldiers can screw up a conquest of peasants.

"What is it my Lord?" Asked one of the Emperor's elite Valeriat bodyguard's as two of them rushed into the room, mistaking shout out of triumph for one of pain and fear.

"Nothing!" Snapped the mighty leader and he glared distrustful at the guard, sadly he would not be able to change the rule about the Valeriat guard being exclusively human, the crowds which had up until this point tolerated his ridiculous antics, would tear them apart so he was stuck with the filthy humans as his guard. Sure he was human himself, but that did not stop him from seeing the divine truth of the Thalmar's words, in other words that humans were inferior to Elves in every way. "However, I want one of you to find the fastest, most trustworthy carrier you know of, he shall be paid a sum of 250, and provided with the swiftest horse that money can buy. She shall inform General Tullius, commander of the second Legion, that he shall assemble the totality of his forces in Dawnstar, he shall coordinate with the captain of the Scout Galley: Daedric an assault upon the new territory which shall henceforth be referred to as Eriandele."

"It will be done my Lord." One of the Valeriat Guards said, barely hiding his disgust at the blatant narcissism in the name, it was simply the last part of the Emperor's first name, with an Elven suffix.

 **One month later, Dawnstar port, Skyrim**

A constant pattering could be heard as the nine divines rained buckets down upon the assembled legionnaires of the mighty Second Legion. Each company of 100 men and woman was tented in its own separate area, with the command tent being in the center of the formation. In one of these command tent's set Samuel Webbs and his second in command Janet Valerius. "What do you think we'll be doing?" Asked Janet to her Redguard friend.

"I don't know, the only thing I would be able to think of would be going against Ulfric and the Stormcloak's, but why would we be in the Hold that's practically the farthest from him then?" He replied to the Nordic member of the Companions. Suddenly, a rustling of fabric was heard as a Legionnaire opened the door flap of the tent.

"Sir!" The Legionnaire said as he walked in and saluted.

"At ease." Samuel replied as he returned the salute. "What is it?"

"General Tullius is requesting that all the commanding officers of each company report to his tent."

"Well, I guess were about to find out what were about to do." Janet said to her friend as she smiled and walked out the door with him.

 **A/N- This is just a test btw, I just got Dragon Speech Software, and in my opinion, it has increased the quality of my writing, what do you think?**


End file.
